


Speaking Up Can Be Hard When I Don't Know How

by lolnothanksfam



Series: Everyone Sucks But You [4]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Tyler needs cheering up, trust me it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolnothanksfam/pseuds/lolnothanksfam
Summary: Boring was a small town, so Emaline had at least known of Tyler her whole life. While she lived on the upscale part of town with all the hipster-chic knock off Portlandians, Tyler lived two blocks over in the low-rent part of town just before Oliver’s neighborhood. All too often did she ride her bike past the freckled kid’s house on her way to Oliver’s- her hair, which had been bleach blonde at the time, blowing in the breeze behind her.It wasn’t that the neighborhood was dangerous or anything, nowhere in Boring was anything of the sort, but the street signs were confusing, children of all ages were always found roughhousing in the streets and the strong putrid smell of weed was always heavy between the houses.Emaline always wondered about his home, and if the the broken window in the basement and the rapid disarray of the yard gave any clue to the state of the household inside. Tyler was the middle child of five, three younger siblings, and an older brother. There was always yelling inside the house and as it seemed everything in his life was chaotic.But if there was one thing Emaline understood, it was how chaotic life could get.





	Speaking Up Can Be Hard When I Don't Know How

Boring was a small town, so Emaline had at least known of Tyler her whole life. While she lived on the upscale part of town with all the hipster-chic knock off Portlandians, Tyler lived two blocks over in the low-rent part of town just before Oliver’s neighborhood. All too often did she ride her bike past the freckled kid’s house on her way to Oliver’s- her hair, which had been bleach blonde at the time, blowing in the breeze behind her.

It wasn’t that the neighborhood was dangerous or anything, nowhere in Boring was anything of the sort, but the street signs were confusing, children of all ages were always found roughhousing in the streets and the strong putrid smell of weed was always heavy between the houses.

Emaline always wondered about his home, and if the the broken window in the basement and the rapid disarray of the yard gave any clue to the state of the household inside. Tyler was the middle child of five, three younger siblings, and an older brother. There was always yelling inside the house and as it seemed everything in his life was chaotic.

\--

The day was warm and bright, and so was life as Emaline walked into the theater. Life as Kate's girlfriend was magical and new, every kiss and touch was fueled with a comfortable and right feeling behind them. There was no needed dialogue for Kate to kiss her, no dramatic expression of how much she cared. If Kate thought Emaline had done something worthy of a kiss she would just do it and that was that (provided they were alone of course, otherwise a simple squeeze of the hand was all that was necessary). 

Today had been no different than the last, Kate and Emaline had met each other in the stairwell long after everyone had left. Emaline was so excited for the reconvening of the Drama Club, her words and expressions absolutely electric and magnetizing that Kate couldn't stop herself from kissing her girlfriend's cheek as she spoke. With Oliver gone Emaline was deemed supreme leader- or something like that, and she now had the power to make the plays and works of literature what they should of been from day one! Their teacher/club sponsor Mrs. Reynolds was no real help, but if she needed scripts copied or money to make sets she would make it happen. 

After she'd said goodbye to Kate with a kiss- or rather, two or three kisses- she bounded through the doors of the theater with the intention of setting up before the meeting.

She hadn’t noticed him at first, admittedly distracted by the fuzzy feeling her girlfriend left in her stomach, but as soon as she saw the familiar green trench coat and curly auburn hair, she couldn’t help but stop in her tracks. 

She was fond of the freshman, her friendship and attachment to the boy had grown beyond Oliver and his fascination with him. And sure, maybe his common attachment to the trench coat wrapped around his shoulders had made her angry, and albeit a little jealous at first, there was nothing wrong with Tyler. 

And so she felt compelled to approach him and find out what had him down, his face etched in a troubled frown. Emaline climbed the stairs to the stage and plopped down beside him, ultimately quite at first. 

She wrapped an arm around the freshman, accommodating for his head to rest on her shoulder. "What’s wrong kid?" She asked, stroking his arm softly. Tyler huffed softly, "I just.. I’m so tired of being left out y’know? All my friends are being abducted by girls and leaving me all alone!" he spat bitterly. "Luke’s so wrapped up in Kate it’s not even funny and McQuaid won’t stop trying to impress you and-"

"Wait what?! McQuaid?" Emaline interjected, instantly bursting into laughter, "I don’t know about that… he’s cute but definitely  _ not _ my type." No, her type happened to be five foot seven and absolutely the most amazing and beautiful girl she’d ever met and sure, Luke always in their business was definitely not fun, but she was sure that Kate could deal with it herself if need be. 

"That’s what I tried to tell him.. But I guess it doesn’t really matter anyway because neither of them have ever actually listened to me in their entire life. God, sometimes I feel like I’m doing something wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong Tyler, if anything they're the ones doing something wrong. You bring so much happiness and laughter everywhere you go- they should feel honored to be your friends. You just need to get them to listen to you."

"But how do I do that? The only people who have ever listened to me in my life are you, Oliver, and the librarian." He made a grossed out face.

Emaline was silent for a moment before tugging on Tyler's trench coat. "Y'know, Oliver used to have a hard time getting people to listen to him too."

" _Really_?"

"Yep! When we first met, he was this little stringy kid from Portland with long hair and huge wire framed glasses. It was 1986 and we were in this theater summer camp for a production of Annie and he wanted more than anything in the world to be Annie." she left room for Tyler to giggle. "I loved that movie when I was a kid, I always thought my mom looked like Ms. Hannigan," commented Tyler slyly.

Emaline cracked a knowing smile and rolled her eyes, "But he was this squeaky little kid whose voice cracked every time he spoke and he didn't have a lick of confidence, but he really wanted the part. So when Dr. Jonas, my old acting coach and theater director, took us out for lunch that day with all the other boys and girls he pulled Oliver aside and told him, 'Kid, if you ever want people to give you the things you want in life you have to grab it by the balls and take it.' so what did he do? He rehearsed all night long and the next day he came back and kicked the other Annie off the stage and gave his own performance. He was Annie, I was Sandy and together we were the dream team." 

Tyler cocked his head, "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Stand up," ordered Emaline, getting to her feet. 

"What?"

"Come on, just do it." She watched Tyler stand, placing his hands in his pockets. 

"Now pretend I'm Luke alright, and tell me what you want." 

Tyler wrinkled his nose before mumbling, "Luke I want you to listen to me." 

"Louder, stand with your feet apart."

"Luke, I want you to listen to me!" Stated Tyler with a stronger conviction.

"LOUDER!"

"LUKE I WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!" Screamed Tyler.

"Alright now bring it down a bit and add some vulgarity to it."

Tyler took a deep breath, "Luke I want you to fucking listen to me!" He ordered to her with a such a confidence she hadn't seen anymore. "Yes! Perfect!" 

And now the two were giggling, screaming at the top of their lungs. She pulled Tyler in and kissed his cheek, "For the record, if they're too stupid to see how important you are there's always a spot for you here at the Drama Club.. besides, we have an open spot for our lead male." Tyler's eyes went wide, "Really?" 

"Yeah! And maybe you were right, maybe Oliver's coat was a sign _protege_ ," she reached forward and ruffled his hair lightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite aspect about a season two wouldn't just be the main relationships that we see within the first season, but the new ones that can begin. In my opinion, the first season didn't do the interrelationships of the friends justice, especially as we see the older kids really take in Tyler under their wing in the background of shots instead of the forefront. 
> 
> I love our baby gays and Kemaline, but I'd also love to see more friendships grow out of a second season.
> 
> #reneweverythingsucks


End file.
